doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Island of Paradox Part 4
Doctor:You don't understand???Shalek just died!That means there is no Shalek in the future to get us back. Alfie:Uh-Oh! ''A dragon sends fire towards them: ''Doctor,Alfie and Alice:AAAAAAAAAAH!! The Dragons and the fire dissapears. Doctor:The Paradox.... Lights appear everywhere: Alice:What's going on? Doctor:The Paradox...it's working.If Shalek died now...there's no Shalek in the future for us to meet.We'll keep our memories...but the paradox is happening!!! The Light covers the whole screen. Alfie:Is it done? Doctor:Yes...it is. Alice:That means,that when we'll return to the future,there will be people on it.It won't be just Shalek only. Doctor:Yea...the population will be here.But in exchange....Shalek won't. Alfie:The question is,how do we get back to the future? Doctor:Oh wait!I've gotta build the machine for my past self. Next day: Doctor:I'm finished. Alfie:DOCTOR.How will we get back? Doctor:The Dragons are creatures from another universe.Their presence in our universe prevented the Tardis to travel here.Now that the only 2 dragons from this universe are gone,I can easily get the Tardis to us!*uses the screwdriver* Tardis appears: Alice:So we go then? Shalek falls from the sky: Doctor:SHALEK??!?!? Shalek:Doctor! Doctor:How did..... Shalek:Doctor!When I was killed,the two dragons were deleted from the existence.Like they never existed!!! Doctor:So what? Shalek:If they never existed,then there's no one to launch the fire I died in! Doctor:Oooh!Of course!Wibbly Wobley Timey Wimey!Well,we'll be going off now!We have planet to visit,life to save! Shalek:Bye Doctor! Doctor:Bye,Shalek! Alfie and Alice:Bye Shalek! Alice:Don't forgett to guide our past selves in your future! Shalek:Alright :) In the Tardis: Doctor:Off we go then! Shalek runs inside: Doctor:Shalek? Shalek:Doctor..thanks..for changing the future.Allowing my species to continue living. Doctor:That's my job,isn't it? Handles:DANGER!DANGER! Doctor:What's wrong? Handles:We're being dragged! Alice:By who? Alfie:Why? Shalek:Where? Doctor:Oh no!We're being dragged in the ....DRAGON'S WORLD!There will be million and billion of dragons.We can't let them get us there! The Doctor pulls three levers,presses 2 buttons,and pull another 1 lever: Doctor:LET'S FLY AWAY FROM THEM!!!Shalek,you pull that lever,Alice you pull that one.Alfie,you this one.I am gonna pull that one!Handles,you put a shield on the Tardis! Alfie,Alice,Shalek and Handles:ALRIGHT! Alfie,Alice,Shalek and The Doctor pulls 4 different levers,and Handles conects his wires into the Tardis,and creates a force shield around it: Doctor:KEEP PULLING!Handles,keep your wires inside the Tardis control panel! Alfie,Alice,Shalek:ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*pulls harder* Alfie pulls too hard,and breaks his lever: Alfie:Uh-Oh! Doctor:Alfie...NOO!!!Okay..we've gotta try with just 3 levers!Alfie,come and pull my one.But make sure not to break it! Alfie:Where are you going? Doctor:I've gotta cut the wire that connects us with the dragon world! The Doctor opens the Tardis door,and with a knife,prepares to cut the wire.But the Doctor falls in the time vortex.He is being saved by keeping himself on the wire!He then cuts the wire,but falls in the vortex. Handles:Doctor!*uses a ray beam from his eyes and brings the Doctor back in the Tardis* Doctor:Phew!We did it!Now let's leave before they send another wire to get us!*flies away* Back on the Island,still in the past: Doctor:Well then,Shalek.Goodbye!It was a honour to work with you. Shalek:There's no goodbye here,Doctor. Doctor:What do you mean? Shalek:Today was the most exciting day of my life.I want to travel with you. Doctor:!!!!!! But...you must grow old,to guide our past selves. Shalek:So what?It's not like I am gonna travel with you forever.At some point,I'll return to the islan,grow old,and guide your past selves. Alice:Well that makes sense. Doctor:Well then,come aboard,Shalek!!!